The present disclosure relates generally to measuring attitude of manufactured objects, and more particularly to inclinometer devices and methods of manufacturing inclinometer devices.
Large vehicles, and/or structures (hereinafter “objects”) are commonly checked to make sure they are level or balanced during the manufacturing process. Keeping an object level to the ground in certain circumstances facilitates ensuring safe and proper operation of the object. To measure whether an object is level, at least some known systems include measuring a pitch and a roll of the object using devices such as plum bobs, spirit levels, and or digital levels. For example, in an aircraft, the leveling process typically involves a mechanic installing a plum bob high up in a wheel well of the aircraft. Inclement weather and wind conditions can cause such installation to be a challenge.
Moreover, devices such as the plum bob require human interpretation, and therefore, the accuracy of such measurement is subject to the experience and skill of the operator. Alternatively, digital levels and other such computerized devices typically include wired connections for power and/or data transmittal. Using such wired connections on a metal object, such as an aircraft, can be difficult. Wireless leveling devices have been manufactured; however, such wireless devices are a challenge to accuracy in connection with the pitch and roll of an object. Moreover, such wireless devices are not necessarily packaged for operation in environments, such as an aircraft.